


It's just like my erotic fanfiction

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Incest, Species Swap, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they're in the dreambubbles, Jade and Jane have a little more fun with their trollsonas, at Callie's encouragement. And maybe emulate some of her written scenarios in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just like my erotic fanfiction

“You know, as cute as your God Tier outfits are,” Calliope said, “it would be fun to see you in… other kinds of attire.”

Jane raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

The white-haired troll glanced away, placing her hands on her cheeks to hide her growing blush. “Like, ah… swimsuits, perhaps?”

“Ooh! Yes! Me first!” Jade piped up, making a power pose with her hands against her sides. In a flash, her Witch of Space outfit was gone, replaced with a tight black micro-bikini emblazoned with the Space logo. The article left very little to the imagination, covering only the tips of her massive breasts and the space between her thick thighs, leaving the rest of her muscular grey body fully exposed.

“Jade!” Jane cried, unable to keep herself from gawking. “That’s a bit… revealing, don’t you think?”

Jade grinned. “Hey, this is what I actually swim in! Except the Space logo, that’s a new addition.” She grabbed Jane by the shoulders and looked at her excitedly. “Now you next! And no one pieces! Bikini or bust!”

Jane bit her lip. “Gosh, I don’t know…” She looked toward Calliope, who was staring dreamily at the two fo them. “Well, okay.” She closed her eyes, and in a moment, her Maid of Life outfit disappeared, In its place was a strapless red bikini, not as small as Jade’s, but still quite revealing for Jane’s tastes. Their breasts were about the same size, but that was the only thing they had in common body-wise. Jane wasn’t nearly as… well-defined as Jade, and she winced internally at the thought of her large, rotund stomach compared to Jade’s perfectly chiseled abs.

“Oh, nice choice!” Jade said, looking Jane up and down. “You look super hot.” She moved her hands down to cup Jane’s breasts, and Jane shuddered at the touch.

“Oh, you’re just saying that.”

“No, really! I’d fuck you in a heartbeat.” Before Jane could respond to that, Jade gave her breasts a firm squeeze, making her moan through her teeth. Jane felt a pressure against her stomach, and when she looked down, she gasped. A twelve-inch green shaft was sticking out of Jade’s bikini bottom, rubbing against her belly and staining it with green liquid.

Jane looked around nervously, her cheeks glowing a furious light blue. “Um, Jade, I’m flattered, but… this is a bit strange, isn’t it? I mean, I’m technically your mother, genetically speaking.”

“Um, actually,” Calliope piped up from the distance, her face likewise radiating lime green, “trolls have no concept of incest. Or at least, no taboo regarding it, as it were. So, um, technically, it’s… not that strange?”

Jade chuckled. “Yeah, Jane, stay in character.”

Jane looked over to the white-haired troll. “Callie, why are you encouraging this?”

“Well, um…” Callie clasped her hands together nervously and looked away. “I may have written a scenario that started much like this previously. So if you two were to, um, enact it… I’d love to watch.”

Well, that was embarrassingly hot. Jane moaned as Jade continued to caress her, feeling her own… bulge begin to strain against her bikini bottom. She couldn’t say she wanted it out loud, so she simply closed her eyes, materializing a bed behind her. Jade grinned, hooking her hands under Jane’s arms, then leaping forward, pressing her against the bed.

“Oh god…” Jane reached down and pulled her bikini bottom off, her throbbing cyan bulge springing up to rub against Jade’s thick green member. “Jade, please…” She rubbed a finger against her dripping nook, slick with blue juices.

Jade smiled down at her. “As you wish.” She pulled back, pressing the tip of her cock against Jane’s slit, rubbing it in circles and drawing moans out of the short-haired girl. After a bit more teasing, Jade finally thrust forward, burying half of her length into Jane’s nook. Jane let out a surprised cry, her bulge firing a burst of light blue precum onto her stomach as she was penetrated. Jade continued moving, panting as she pistoned in and out of Jane with rhythmic thrusts.

Callie balled her hands against her mouth, breathing heavily as she watched her two formerly human friends going at it. Jane craned her head back into the pillow as her troll virginity was taken, Jade’s thick alien dick stretching her out as she pounded into her deeper and deeper. Jade slipped her hands under Jane’s top, pushing it up and groping at her bare breasts, drawing loud moans out of her as she tweaked at her puffy blue nipples. With a few more thrusts, Jade bottomed out in Jane’s nook, her toned thighs slapping against Jane’s thick hips and sending ripples through her entire body. The heiress looked down in front of her, seeing Jade’s large breasts swinging pendulously above her, and her own bulge continuously leaking cyan liquid onto her jiggling stomach.

“I’m about to come,” Jade said, licking her lips. “Ready?” Jane nodded, and Jade smiled at her assent, bending down to kiss her ectomom on the lips and moving her hands to let her breasts press against Jane’s own. As they kissed, she pounded into her nook harder and harder, her cock stimulating her deepest spots and making her moan into Jade’s mouth. As the long-haired girl pulled away, Jane let out a loud cry, juices flooding into her nook as she reached her orgasm, a few thick spatters of light blue material dripping out of her bulge as well. With a few more thrusts, Jade came too, groaning as she deposited a generous load of sticky green genetic material into Jane’s worn out nook.

After a moment’s respite, Jade pulled out of Jane, and the short-haired girl was surprised to feel her slit close shut by some unknown mechanism. She felt pleasantly full, the copious quantity of mixed fluid in her nook boiling with an odd chemical heat. Jade looked satisfied as well, smiling as she wiped the mixed blue and green fluids off her softening bulge.

Calliope smiled nervously at the two of them, clasping her hands beneath her waist. “Wow, that was, um… incredible,” she said, biting her lip. “Thank you for letting me watch.”

Jane let out a little gasp, embarrassed that she’d forgotten Callie was even there, but not at all uncomfortable with her presence. She slid over and sat on the side of the bed. “Well, you’re welcome, I suppose.”

“But, y’know, Callie,” Jade cut in, turning on her knees to face the white-haired girl, “you don’t have to settle for just watching.” She pat the bed in front of her, next to Jane.

“Um… I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about, but…” Callie walked forward, but before she could take a seat on the bed, Jade grabbed her, pulling the surprised troll on top of her. “Jade?!”

Jade grinned at her. “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about. Or have you never written a self-insert before?”

Calliope blushed, shuddering as Jade’s hand caressed the growing bulge in her pants. “Well, perhaps, but… surely you wouldn’t be interested in doing that with someone like me.”

Jane smirked and crawled up onto the bed behind the two of them, slapping her fully erect bulge against Callie’s cute little butt through her green pants and making her yelp. “Of course we would, Callie. You’re such a dear friend, and we wouldn’t want you to feel left out.”

“Yeah, we’ll give you more love than you can handle…” Jade wrapped her arms around Callie and pulled her into a tight hug, pressing her face into her enormous breasts. As Jane pulled Callie’s pants down behind her, she could feel tears of joy welling in her eyes. Thank god for erotic fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
